


Aniversario

by SheenaRogers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anniversary, Bittersweet, Dead People, Disability, Disabled Character, Family Feels, Gen, Goodbyes, Melancholy, Memories, Older Characters, One Shot, Post-War, Protectiveness, Sacrifice, Survivor Guilt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre lo hacían, era tradición: se reunían cada año, los que quedaban vivos, para honrar a sus compañeros caídos. ¿Cómo era posible que después de veinte años, doliera tanto como al principio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aniversario

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me gusta imaginar que pasaría si acabara la guerra y la humanidad ganase. ¿Qué sería de ellos? Tal vez no todo sea tan bonito como cabría esperar. Este solo es uno de tantos escenarios posibles. Lo escribí hace un tiempo así que ya no es tan canonverse como podría ser en su momento. Espero que os guste.
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

\- Eren, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

Eren Jaeger sacudió la cabeza para salir del estupor en el que lo habían sumido sus pensamientos. Se encontraba sentado sobre una pila de cojines, cubierto con una manta a pesar de que el clima ya empezaba a mejorar y los días se hacían más cálidos. Al otro lado del cuarto, Mikasa, de espaldas a él, preparaba verduras, empuñando el cuchillo con una precisión que no había decaído desde sus días de soldado. Esto le provocó una ligera sonrisa a Eren, hasta que recordó la pregunta que ella le había hecho.

No estaba seguro de qué día de la semana era exactamente, ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué mes era. Solo sabía que se acercaba la primavera. Los días eran tan iguales que no se preocupaba mucho por contarlos. Pero en cuanto ella lo mencionó, fue capaz de adivinarlo.

\- Hoy es _ese_ día ¿verdad?

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza y se secó las manos en el delantal. Se dio la vuelta, sacándose la prenda por la cabeza para ir a colgarla en un gancho de la cocina. Eren había detectado algo sombrío en sus ojos oscuros, a pesar de que ella mantenía una expresión amable. Esa que solo utilizaba cuando estaban a solas, esa que nadie más conocía salvo él. Se sintió privilegiado por ello y le invadió una repentina oleada de cariño hacia Mikasa.

\- Por cierto, Armin envía esto – cogió algo de una de las estanterías superiores y se lo pasó a Eren.

No era muy habitual tener noticias de su amigo, por lo que Eren se incorporó, interesado. Se trataba de una lámina de pergamino con el dibujo de una playa. Otro de sus dibujos. Eren nunca había llegado a ver el mar, pero sabía perfectamente cómo era gracias a él. Mikasa colocó la lámina en la pared del comedor, junto a las demás. Tenían la estancia empapelada con los dibujos de Armin. Los de paisajes marinos eran los que más se repetían, pero había muchos otros: selvas, desiertos, pantanos, incluso uno que mostraba un horizonte enteramente congelado que a Eren le costaba concebir.

En ese momento, echó de menos a su amigo más que nunca. Después de que se derribasen las murallas, Armin había partido a conocer el mundo en solitario, como siempre deseó. Nunca lo había vuelto a ver, aunque de cuando en cuando le enviaba dibujos para enseñarle el mundo que no podía ver a través de sus ojos. Sin embargo, nunca escribía. No había recibido jamás una sola línea desde que se marchó y tampoco sabía dónde encontrarlo. Eren no estaba enfadado: sabía que Armin, estuviera donde estuviese, era feliz así. Habían atribuido su decisión a sus sueños de la infancia y a su ansia de conocimiento, pero Eren sabía por qué no había regresado: no había leguas suficientes en ese vasto mundo para poner distancia entre uno mismo y el dolor de los recuerdos.

* * *

 

Eren caminaba lentamente y con dificultad, ayudado por Mikasa. Iban dejando atrás la ciudad para internarse poco a poco en los campos que la rodeaban. Aún quedaba un largo camino y Mikasa miró a Eren, preocupada.

\- ¿Necesitas un descanso?

\- No, estoy bien. Continuemos.

En realidad le dolía bastante la herida. Nunca había dejado de dolerle. Por enésima vez, maldijo su loco entusiasmo adolescente. Cuando estaba en el ejército se había creído fuerte e invencible, porque además de un excelente soldado, era un titán. No se le ocurrió pensar que ese poder no duraría para siempre. No se paró a pensar que después de todo era humano, que su cuerpo no se podía regenerar indefinidamente.

El día en que su cuerpo dijo “basta” y dejó se soportar las transformaciones había sido uno de los peores de su vida. Lo recordaba con toda claridad a pesar de los años que habían pasado: había caído atrapado por un titán, con la pierna izquierda destrozada y muy débil. Casi muere, si Mikasa no lo hubiera llevado a cuestas por un campo de batalla infestado de titanes hasta donde estaba la mayor Hanji. La otra persona a la que le debía la vida. Tenía el ritmo cardiaco tan acelerado que la científica pensó que le explotaría el corazón; por suerte, había podido salvarle ya que había completado justo a tiempo su investigación sobre la naturaleza del suero que permitía convertirse a las personas en titanes.

Y eso se lo debía, a su vez, al sargento Levi. Su equipo había pasado infinitas penurias para alcanzar el sótano de su antigua casa en Shiganshina. Regresaron con la información vital que liberaría al mundo de la plaga de los titanes de una vez por todas. O mejor dicho regresó, porque de todo su escuadrón solo había sobrevivido él.

Eren iba pensando en todo aquello mientras cojeaba, agarrado del brazo de Mikasa, sintiendo que le debía demasiado a demasiadas personas. Por no hablar de la propia Mikasa, que había cuidado de él desde entonces, en una devoción que siempre había sido natural y ahora estaba más que justificada. No estaba inválido, pero tenía dificultades en valerse por sí mismo para ciertas cosas. Casi llegando a su destino, sonrió con amargura. No era esa la vida que había imaginado: siempre pensó que caería en batalla o que terminaría sus días en una suerte de feliz utopía que nunca llegó. Y sin embargo debía estar agradecido por lo que tenía.

* * *

 

Ya había una persona en el pequeño bosquecillo a las afueras de la ciudad. Eren y Mikasa se acercaron hasta llegar a su altura. Se trataba de una mujer pequeña, menuda, rubia y de ojos azules, que los saludó con una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa que estaba en el fondo velada por la tristeza.

\- Hola, Christa.

\- Eren, Mikasa – los abrazó a ambos. Mikasa no se quejó – Me alegro de verlos de nuevo.

Los tres pasearon entre precarias cruces de madera y toscas lápidas talladas en roca. El cementerio improvisado no era grande, ni mostraba monumentos funerarios como los que estaban en las ciudades. Había muchos soldados cuyos cuerpos nunca se habían llegado a recuperar, desaparecidos en el interior de las fauces de los titanes. En ese lugar no había cadáveres, ni tumbas: era solo un sitio donde llorar a los muertos.

Christa se detuvo frente a una cruz decorada con flores, ahora secas y descoloridas. Se arrodilló frente a ella y comenzó a sustituir las flores marchitas por unas nuevas de primavera, blancas y azules. Mientras trabajaba, iba murmurando en voz baja una retahíla, como si le hablara a la persona a quien arreglaba la tumba.

_“Hola, Ymir. Siento que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Sabes...? Sasha está embarazada otra vez. Fue toda una sorpresa, hasta para ellos mismos. Eso me dijo Connie. Les va bien en su panadería, los bollos de Sasha son cada vez más ricos, aunque no sé cómo se controla para no comérselos todos. Yo estoy bien, supongo, aunque nada es lo mismo desde que no estás. No me importa que hayan pasado casi veinte años...”_

Mikasa se alejó un poco para dejarla a solas. A ella nunca se le había dado bien eso se hablar con los muertos, quizá su lado racional y pragmático pesaba más que sus sentimientos. Pero Christa lo hacía todos los años sin excepción. Hasta a ella, tan fría y poco sensible a las tragedias ajenas, se le encogía el estómago cuando pensaba en todo lo que había pasado Christa.

Después de erradicar a los titanes, descubrieron con pesar que la guerra no terminaba allí. Tuvieron que luchar contra aquellos que habían llevado a la humanidad a ese terrible destino, que no eran otros que personas como ellos. Había sido casi más duro que enfrentarse a los titanes. El principio fue lo más difícil: el gobierno intentó por todos los medios ocultar y manipular lo que el comandante Erwin y Hanji habían descubierto. El propio Erwin pasó una década en la cárcel antes de que consiguieran sacar la verdad a la luz y terminar con la corrupción que conformaba las altas esferas. Los que habían luchado tan valientemente por la humanidad fueron perseguidos como criminales, enemigos de la nación.

Mikasa se estremeció al pensar lo cerca que había estado de perder a Eren en ese entonces. La represión había sido brutal. El gobierno había capturado y asesinado a todos aquellos con su mismo poder para cubrirse las espaldas. Si el cuerpo de Eren no lo hubiera rechazado, estaría muerto. Otros no habían tenido tanta suerte. Como Ymir. Historia había recurrido a su apellido y a todos sus recursos para salvarla. Incluso pactó con el gobierno a cambio de su propia vida, pero no sirvió de nada. Mikasa sabía que nunca se había recuperado del todo de ese golpe. No había desaparecido su sonrisa, pero ya no era la misma. Perdió las ganas de luchar y cuando Erwin, por fin libre y a cargo de restablecer el orden de la humanidad, le ofreció sentarse en el trono que le pertenecía por nacimiento, lo rechazó. Nunca más volvió a utilizar el nombre que con tanto orgullo había descubierto ante los demás. Era como si quisiera borrar a Historia de la existencia y continuar siendo Christa, la Christa que conoció y había amado a Ymir hasta el final.

Cuando terminó de arreglar las flores y de hablar con Ymir, Christa buscó a Eren y Mikasa con la mirada. Se dirigió hacia tres tumbas más pequeñas que se encontraban algo apartadas del resto. Eren sabía que tenía que ir, pero no pudo evitar un regusto amargo en la boca.

\- Eren...

\- Sí, ya sé, Mikasa. Iré.

Christa se detuvo ante las tumbas e inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera rezando. Eren, que hacía mucho tiempo que ya no creía en nada, no aguantó más de un minuto antes de darle la espalda.

\- Después de todo, ellos eran también nuestros compañeros.

Tenía razón. A pesar de los años, Eren nunca sabía cómo sentirse frente a las tumbas de Reiner, Berthold y Annie. Por culpa de los dos primeros había perdido a su madre. Por ellos tres se habían perdido innumerables vidas humanas. Y aun así Christa tenía razón: hubo un momento en que fueron compañeros, casi amigos. Habían arriesgado sus vidas por él, y él por las suyas. Y pese a todo, no merecían morir como lo hicieron: presas de la persecución del gobierno, igual que Ymir. Merecían un juicio justo y pasar en la cárcel el resto de sus vidas, pero no morir como criminales.

Eren cojeó hasta reunirse con Mikasa. Ésta observaba el horizonte al tiempo que se apartaba el pelo largo de la cara, que flotaba en la brisa. Eren la quiso mucho más en ese instante de lo que la había querido jamás. No supo de dónde venía esa clara y apabullante decisión, pero existía. Quizá por el milagro de estar vivos, rodeados de tantos compañeros caídos.

\- ¿Crees que vendrá? – la voz de ella estaba teñida de desesperanza.

\- No lo hará. Nunca viene.

Tenía razón. Igual que a Armin, nadie había vuelto a ver al sargento Levi desde que se derribaron los muros. Se decía que había huido, no se sabía dónde, incapaz de soportar tanta hipocresía, desencantado de la existencia hasta un punto que nadie alcanzaba a comprender. Otros opinaban que estaba muerto.

Siempre había sabido que las personas no eran de fiar, pero las atrocidades que se habían cometido después de la guerra acabaron por confirmar el asco que sentía hacía la humanidad en general. Esa era la humanidad por la que había luchado, por la que habían muerto tantos soldados, buenos hombres y mujeres con familia y sueños. Esa humanidad que ahora les daba la espalda en aras de su propia vanidad, de su orgullo, de sus ansias de poder y control. Levi habría matado a todos esos repugnantes políticos de haber podido. Pero lo que estaba en juego era la vida de Erwin. Y podía arriesgar su propia vida, pero no la de otros. No entregaría la vida del único hombre que le importaba más que él mismo, a quien le debía una lealtad infranqueable, porque era el único que no le había traicionado, ni a él ni a la humanidad que le condenaba. El comandante había aceptado su castigo con aplomo y dignidad, confiando en que algún día el tiempo lo podría todo en su lugar. Y efectivamente así fue, aunque tuvo que pasar una década para ello. Levi no podía esperar tanto, de modo que desapareció. Y todo esto solo lo sabía Erwin Smith, que ya era un hombre de cierta edad pero continuaba luchando en beneficio de la humanidad a la que se debía con un espíritu inquebrantable.

* * *

 

Habían perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaban sentados allí. Mikasa apoyó las manos sobre la falda, con Eren recostado ligeramente sobre su costado. Éste echó un vistazo de reojo a la cruz de madera. Era sencilla, lo mejor que había sabido hacer, dado que no era carpintero ni constructor. Él solo sabía matar titanes. Pero había sido el encargado de rendir homenaje al soldado cuyo cuerpo no descansaba bajo la cruz.

\- ¡Mikasa!

Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, algo muy poco propio de ella. La cogió de la mano para reconfortarla. ¿Cómo era posible que después de veinte años, doliera tanto como al principio? ¿Cómo podían seguir adelante en un mundo que era poco menos que escoria? Entendía por qué Armin había huido: era imposible encontrar un lugar para ellos. Mikasa murmuraba entre dientes un nombre como una letanía.

\- Jean... Jean...

El año anterior, después de mucho discutirlo, habían decidido levantar otra cruz junto a la de Jean. Era para Marco, al que ya habían llorado en su día, pero consideraron que también debía tener su espacio junto a los demás. Y qué mejor sitio que al lado de su querido amigo, al que se le había partido el alma con su silenciosa muerte.

Eren abrazó a Mikasa, notando seca la garganta. Jamás viviría lo suficiente para agradecer a Jean lo que había hecho. El que parecía su eterno enemigo declarado le había cubierto las espaldas el fatídico día en que los hombres del rey habían ido a buscarle para matarlo. Mikasa y Hanji lo habían sacado a rastras mientras Jean se quedaba atrás para darles un poco de tiempo. Les consiguió más que eso: les regaló la vida de la que ahora disfrutaban, a costa de la suya propia. Eren nunca llegó a entender del todo este sacrificio, aunque sus últimas palabras seguían rondado por su cabeza, a veces, en sueños: _no quiero que nadie más muera en vano._

Levantándose con dificultad, Eren se reunió con Christa y Mikasa. Habían acordado visitar a Sasha y Connie para terminar ese día con una sensación un poco menos amarga. Siempre lo hacían, era tradición: se reunían cada año, los que quedaban vivos, para honrar a sus compañeros caídos. Entre risas huecas y sonrisas vacías, rememoraban los tiempos felices que habían vivido como soldados con sus amigos. Y así se despedían hasta el año siguiente, sin una sola palabra, tan solo unidos por ese acuerdo tácito y silencioso.

* * *

 

Entre la espesura del bosque, un hombre de baja estatura y mirada gélida contempló a los tres antiguos soldados caminar en dirección a la ciudad. Detrás de él, otro hombre, alto y con canas, se sujetaba a la altura del hombro el brazo que ya no tenía. 

\- ¿Algún día vas a decirles que...?

\- No – cortó el hombre bajito – No necesitan saberlo.

El hombre mayor suspiró, meneó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

\- Hazle una visita al crío de Braus y Springer cuando vuelvas. Y felicítales por el nuevo.

\- Claro. Hasta el año que viene, Levi.

\- Hasta el año que viene, Erwin.


End file.
